Play Dead
by jessicaknell
Summary: When a famous actress goes missing, it is up to the team at the Jeffersonian to figure out what happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My name is Jessica Knell. (Yes, the K is pronounced.) I am currently 18 years old, and my plan for now is to attend EIU this fall. I am going as an undeclared major, but I love the arts. All of them, really, but theater is my main love. I feel like it's a good idea to connect with you lovlies. And I mean that: You're never fully dressed without a smile. So go ahead, smile. More on me the more you read :) Well, with no further ado, let's get started.

I'm starting this story from where I am in my Netflix watching of Bones in season 7.. I just got the sudden rush to write in the middle of an episode. Okay enough of me, let's get on with it.

Can't forget: Don't own these shows. I wish, but no.

[I don't know any of the technical lingo so I'm just going to use common names for things. I apologize. Just pretend please :) ]

* * *

"Bones, Christine will be fine, she's with the sitter. You'll see her in a few hours," Seeley says to Temperance.

"I know that Booth, I just.. I love her and I miss her so much," she replied, chocking up, "Rationally speaking, she's perfectly in good hands with her, but I carried her in my cervix for 9 months, and I am just expected to.. to part with her?"

"I know, baby, I miss her too. But we've got a case, and the best thing you can do for the next few hours is make her proud," he responds, putting his arm around his partner.

Temperance smiles and nods. "I love you so much, Booth," she said leaning in for a kiss.

Booth kisses her and said, "I love you too, darling. Let's get to the scene."

They arrive at the park when someone on the scene tells them a kid tripped over the body running around in the rocks. He ran crying to his mom and she called the police. "I'd run crying to my mommy too," Booth says, trying to lighten the mood. Brennan glares him down and he stiffens up.

"We are not bringing Christine to this park now," Brennan says, kneeling to examine the bones.

"Damn right we aren't. What do we got?" Booth responds.

"The jawbone suggests female, mid 20s to early 30s. Caucasian according to the bridge of the nose and the shape of the eye sockets. Deterioration of the bones puts time of death at about 4 days. Blunt force trauma present on the third and forth ribs on the left side. I'll need samples of the surrounding rocks and the bod-," she starts, but Booth cuts her off.

"The body shipped back to the Jeffersonian," he yells to the workers. To Brennan he says, "I've done this enough times to know what to do. Need help up?" He smiles at her, and reaches out help up Bones, but as usual, she refuses.

"Then you should also know," she responds, grunting as she gets up, "that I don't need help getting up." She smiles regardlessly at Booth.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"As you should be," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck. "My part of the job can't be completed until the bones are transported to the lab. Until then…" she tiptoes to kiss her baby's father and he kisses back. After a few kisses, she pulls away. "I- I'm done now," she says as she walks away.

Booth, slightly stunned, watches her walks a few steps before saying, "I'm not done. Bones! Bones come back!"

She walks faster to his car, almost a run and gets into the passenger seat before he can catch her. She locks the door and laughs.

Booth bangs on the driver's side window. "Bones, unlock the door! We have to get you to the lab! Bones!"

Bones, pretended she can't hear him says, "I'm sorry Booth?, what did you say? The glass is too thick and I'm not very adapt at reading lips." She breaks into a grin.

He matches hers while still slightly frustrated. He can't resist her gorgeous smile. He pulls on the handle again. "BONES!"

She gives in and unlocks the door. He climbs in the car, and shuts the door. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that."

"Oh really?" She asks him.

"Yeah you are, miss. I may have to take you downtown," he responds slyly, leaning across the console towards her.

"Officer, I have no idea what you're referring to," she whispers.

"That's Special Agent Booth to you," he says kissing her and leaning the seat back.

* * *

Okay, stopping there before I get carried away.

Feedback would be appreciated. The more feedback I get, the more I'll write. Tell me what you think, and share with your Bones loving friends! (and i'll try not to write too much fluff. Unless it's requested, of course.)

Goodnight from the USA, lovlies.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Hello and welcome. If you're reading this, it's either because you find my story interesting, or you're a personal friend I forced to read it. You know who you are. Either way, thank you.

As promised, another tibet on me: I live in a town of approximately 650 people. So please tell me how your town is soooo small. Yeah, don't think so.

BY THE WAY THE SEASON 7 FINALE I CANNOT EVEN. That was really emotional, especially at 4 am. I sort of stayed up until 7, having to do stuff at 9 am, getting about an hour of sleep in the past 36ish hours.

Let's get started, but first, shout out to my friend Austin, for being the first of my friends to actually read this story, even though he has never watched Bones. As for you Kristina, I've got my eye on you.

* * *

Booth and Brennan arrive to the Jeffersonian. Bones swipes her ID badge as she walks up on the platform while simultaneously fixing her hair. Angela smirks at her, saying, "Wow, you look happy, Brennan, something happen on the way from the scene to the lab?" She pretended to be clueless but she knows better.

Brennan smiled and said, "Let's just get to work please."

Clark Edison, the intern for the case, walks over and starts to examine the bones. "It's hard to tell exactly what happened with all this fleshy-goo all over it," he started, glancing at Cam, "but it looks like your classic homicide by ways of a stab wound."

Bones, jumping on him instantly, states, "Dr. Edison, no speculating, please. Stick to the facts and the evidence." Clark clears his throat and apologizes. He says that the victim was punctured between the third and forth ribs, confirming what Brennan had said at the scene. The skull showed signs of trauma on the back, possibly from falling as a result of the puncture.

"We'll know more once Dr. Saroyan cleans the bones," he finishes, and leaves the platform.

Cam nods. "On it," and heads to her office to prep.

"I found some maggots on the remains, and their size again confirms time of death. I'll run them through the mass-spec to find their exact region where they originated from," Hodgins, aka the "Bug and Slime" guy, says, using some tweezers to pick up several tiny critters. He also heads off to his own desk.

"Well! It looks like you guys have got this all under control," Booth shouts and claps hit hands together, startling the two women still in the room. "My part of the job cannot be continued until we have some suspects," looking at Brennan smugly.

She smirks and looks at Angela, who gets her signal to leave. But of course, she's going to go hide behind a microscope.

Brennan walks off the platform so that the alarms won't go off if Booth tried to walk on. He scoops her in his arms and kisses her. She laughs, breaking it. "Bones, what's so funny?" Booth says, laughing himself. He sets her down, both still laughing.

She says, barely containing herself, "It's funny because.. It's funny because I used that.. excuse at the crime scene to kiss you.. and now you're turning it back.. back on me to do the same." She breaks into uncontrollable laughter.

Booth, knowing she would respond like that, just grins and says, "It would appear so." He loves her laugh and just wish he could just bottle it up and keep it forever. He told her that once, in which she responded in a very Bones-y like way, 'Containing laughter in a bottle is impossible, Booth, it's a sound.' He said in response, 'Love is about overcoming the impossible.' That was the first time he ever said that he loved her.

Hiding behind a microscope, Angela lets out a suppressed "awwwwww," blowing her cover. The couple broke apart, a little embarrassed.

"I will keep in touch, Agent Booth," Brennan said, extending her hand to her partner.

"And you as well, Dr. Brennan," he responds, shaking it. They smile at each other, and Booth leaves for the FBI office.

Temperance swipes her badge to get back on the platform. Angela smiles and just shakes her head. "Even after you two have a baby, you just can't get enough of each other."

"Booth has found a way, after six years of being merely my partner in the field, to love me in ways I never thought would happen for me. Emotionally, physically, and," she pauses and shifts her feet bit, "sexually."

Angela just smiles and says, "Oh we know." When Brennan appears clueless, Angela prompts her memory by adding, "those storage closets aren't sound-proof, honey."

Brennan blushes. She can't hide anything from her experienced best friend. "Just.. can you get started on that facial reconstruction please?" she asks as she puts gloves on to start examining.

"Sure thing, sweetie," Angela says as she goes into her office.

* * *

Okay I decided the whole Annie aspect would be too hard, so yeah no. I still hope you enjoy my story! I need some advice on where to go from here!


End file.
